He is a human
by This neko loves anime
Summary: Kai and Misaki fic. Nuff said!
1. Chapter 1: what happened

Kai was walking the streets of the town. His mind was full of images of a special girl who came back from training. That special girl is now in her home doing God knows what with God knows who.

He's heart was throbbing in his chest. It never stopped since he saw her.

**Flashback**

* * *

_Kai walked in Card Capital with Miwa. He looked around._

_There's not many people here. – He thought._

_He was right. _

_The manager was behind the __counter, Aichi was talking with Kamui and Emi, Izaki and Lose-umi were talking about Grade 3's. _

_- Nee, is Sis back yet? – Miwa asked the Manager._

_- No not yet._

_- Hey! - a voice said._

_Kai turned around. He saw three known character: Koutei, Gai and Yuri._

_- Team __Ceaser__! - everybody said in one voice._

_- Well hello there! – Manager said._

_- Hey everybody! How's it goin'? – Yuri asked._

_- Nothing much . – Miwa answered._

_- So, where is the Shop girl ? – Koutei asked._

_- Oh, she went to train at her friend's place in another town . – Manager said._

_- When is she coming back? – Yuri asked._

_- When her training' is over._

_- And when is that going to be?_

_- We don't know.__Well anyway please look around the shop. – Manager said._

* * *

_- Well, well, well this is a rear picture to be seen. – A voice said._

_- Everybody turned to the entrance of the shop._

_- KORIN-CHAN! - the Luser-umi yelled._

_- O, will you shut up! - Miwa and Izaki said._

_- You guys are just jealous of me!_

_- WHY WOULD WE BE JELOUS OF YOU?_

_- Because I have a very good relationship with Korin!_

_- SHE DOSEN'T EVEN KNOW YOU!_

* * *

_Around that time, not so far away from the shop, the bus stopped at the station. A girl came out with a bag on her back. She looked up at the sky with her sea-blue eyes and smiled. She was back home._

_- Miss, are you going to be ok? - The driver asked._

_That question got her interested._

_- What do you mine? – She asked._

_- Well, I heard that there were some gangs destroying this town._

_You could see the anger in her blinked a couple of times before she smiled and said:_

_- Don't worry. It will be ok._

_And with that she walk away to the Card Capital, Took a deep berth and walked in. _


	2. Chapter 2: she's back

Hey everyone it been a while. i'm sorry it took me so long to upload. But it been a busy month for me. Anyway enjoy! :)

* * *

As always shop was noise. She didn't like that before but things are different now. She took a deep breath and walked in.

In side the shop

- What are you guys doing here? – Yuri asked.

- What we can't come? – Suiko said.

- No, that not it. – Manager said.

- Then what is it? – Rekka asked curiously.

Let me describe how the shop looked like. On the one side of the counter you cold see the three girls who obviously were not welcome there. And on the other side you could see the boy with hearts in his eyes (Morikawa) who was looking at the blond girl (Korin), boy next to him (Izaki) was looking at Morikawa and telling him to calm down, boy with a blue eyes and hair (Aichi) was telling everybody to calm down and so on and so forth.

After a wile the girls were challenged by the boys so everyone was having a fun time actually.

- Wow, it sure is alive in here.

All heads turned to the girl who just walked in the store.

She was wearing a white top witch was showing her stomach, over that she had a transparent blue like jacket, light-blue skinny jeans and shiny heals, her lips were attractive because of the gloss she putted on, in her sea-blue eyes you could see happiness and relief and her purple heir was put up in a ponytail.

Almost all the boys had a heart attack. But the Managers' face light up like a Christmas tree.

- Tadaima(1). Mina(2). – She said while smiling like a little girl who got her first puppy.

- Misaki! Welcome back! - Manager yelled while running to her.

To the surprise of everyone she hugged him back.

- Let me take that. – Manager said referring to her backpack.

- Ok.

Time skip - 10 min.

Misaki was happily answering all the question they asked. But that was not the problem. Koutei, Miwa and Gay were flirting with Misaki that was the problem. At least in Kai's head.

- I bet that you have gotten stronger without breaking a sweet.

Kai couldn't take it anymore so he literally stormed out of the shop.

* * *

So that how he ended up walking alone on the streets of the town. He would give anything to see her again. He would try to talk to her.

- Oh, hey Kai.

A sweet voice shook him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw _her_.

- Hey.

He managed to say. Good she was looking so beautiful. The moonlight from the night sky had lightened her face so she looked like the Moon goddess.

- Why don't you sit next to me? – She asked.

* * *

And the end.

Tadaima(1)- I'm back

Mina(2)- everyone

So did you like it or not please review.

go on now don't be afraid.

Till next time.

Bye-bye!


	3. Chapter 3: The talk

Kai's P.O.V.

Why don't you sit next to me? – Misaki asked.

'_Why don't you sit next to me? Why don't you sit next to me? Why don't you sit next to me?' _her voiceechoed in my head. Naturally it took me a while to come to my senses.

- Uh, well I-I have t-to go…- I started.

- You sure? It will only take a second. – She responded calmly.

- Oh, ok then. – I said nervously.

Normal P.O.V.

'W_hat is his problem?' _Misaki thought silently. '_Did I change that much?' _She glanced at him. It was like you could feel the strange in the air. They were sitting on a bench. Technically she was sitting; he was trying to get away from her. No literally, it was like this. On the one side of the bench Misaki was sitting. Calmly and silent on the other side was Kai. Nervous AS HELL. His face was turned on the other side and what was relay award he was blushing. Yes, you've read it correctly the middy Kai was blushing. Misaki looked at him for a while before she turned her head on the other side. She was so pissed at him she could tear his head off. But no. She was a girl. A girl who is nice and loving and caring and, and, and… Let's stop there. She looked at him again. He hasn't moved an inch. And that pissed her off much more. She continued to STARE at him. She was literally killing him whit her glance. No moving from Kai. Her expression change in to an angry one. Still no moving from Kai.

- Oh, WILL YOU LOOK AT ME ALREADY?!

Her voice rang thru the park. He turned his head and his eyes met hers. She tried to read his expression; he was surprised and sunken by her little act. He has pushed her to her limits, so she decided to be a little rude.

- Well hello there it's nice to see your face. You know when I invited you to sit next to me I was hopping for a talk. You know what that is?

Ok this was more then rude. But he deserved it. She was standing now and starring directly at him. He was trying to avoid her glance.

- I'm sorry.

It took her a while to process what he just said.

- Wha- wha-what?

He looked at her face and a smirk appeared on his lips.

- I said I'm sorry. Your intensions weren't clear to me.

- What do you mean not clear?

- Well I thought you wanted to ask me something.

- Well NO! I wanted to talk!

- Ok, let's talk.

- Uh, I ….. Um …

- Hey, you want go and get something to eat?

*Another moment to processes*

Has Kai just asked her out? She was staring at him again and the look on his face was telling her that it was not a joke.

- Well, yeah. Why not?

- Great!

- So, where do you want to go? – She asked shyly.

- Ah, there is this place down the street.

- The Viola's. – The said at the same time.

They stood there in silence just starring at itch other.

- Lead the way. – He said.

- Come. – She said and started to move.

'_It's going to be a good night.' _She thought to herself.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 3. :) And I want to say that I'm sorry I haven't been publishing but I will finis this story till end of the next week I promise


	4. NOTE!

I'm sorry but this is not a chapter to my story. Ok, that was bad and I won't continue the story. That was even worse. I'm so sorry but I just don't that feeling anymore.

But there is one good think… I'm letting you guys chose what I will write for you.

So basically you can vote what story you would like to read.

And the stories are:

Cardfight Vanguard:

1. She was born to stand on the top (This takes place before the second season. Misaki gets herself a new team. ) – T

2. F**k you! Yeah, love you too sweaty (Ren X Misaki) – T

3. GNO (Girls have a sleepover) – T

4. Lollipop (Guys are in a band, girls are in another band. And they are going to do a colab) - T

5. One is white, the other is black but there is blue too (AL4 and Q4 take pictures) - T

6. One wild night with you is all I need (Leon X Misaki) - M

7. This isn't a reality ( The boys have dreams about our Misaki) - M

8. Say that you want me (Ren X Misaki) – M

Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

9. This is my story (Because he left her. That means she's weak. And that means she has to get stronger) – T – Chrome

10. She is anything but ordinary (Chrome X Xanxus) - M

Fairy Tail

11. That sweet thing that you have between your legs (Lucy X Sting) - M

12. I will take you in the shadows (Lucy X Rouge) – M

Blue Exorcist

13. The Price, the Satan's son (What happens when Rin gets in the Daemon world?) – T

Metal Fight Beyblade

14. The sea is my playground (Hikaru's blade evolves and he becomes a she) – T

Magi:

15. Because I hate you, that why (Hakuryuu goes in a journey and comes back after a year better and improved) – T

16. I will wait for you (Hakuryuu X Morgiana) – T

17. I want you to want me (Hakuryuu X Morgiana) - M

Crossovers:

18. You are not alone (Cardfight Vanguard (Misaki) X Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (Chrome)) – T (when you meet someone in the forest what do you do?)

19. You little devil you! (D. Grey Man (Devit) X Cardfight Vanguard (Misaki)) – T (Because she was working in a weapon shop)

20. Memories (Cardfight Vanguard (Misaki) X Blue Exorcist (Rin)) - T (She moved when their were both only 4 but what happens when she comes back?)

21. The world of the idols (The IDOLM STER (Jupiter) X Cardfight Vanguard (Misaki) X Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (Chrome) X Fairy Tail (Lucy)) – T (It's simple. Their have to work together and that's it)

22. One night couldn't be so wrong (Fairy Tail (Lucy) X Shugo Chara (Ikuto)) – M (Their meeting was unexpected but their lust was in the right place)

23. She is mine (K (Mikoto) X Cardfight Vanguard (Misaki)) – M (What happens when he meats a girl of his dreams?)

The voting will be held for 48 hours. You can give any number the points from 1 to 5. **YOU CAN GIVE MORE STORIES 5 POINTS OR EVEN LOWER ****AND YOU CAN'T VOTE MORE THAT 2 TIMES!** The voting _**will end on Thursday at 00:00**_.

Have fun!


	5. Chapter 5

Fine I will just do all of them!

Plus when I ask you to review you can do it you know!

But, I'm not done yet. I would like to thank the people who reviewed!

Til next time! :)


End file.
